


you are so much more than they can see

by lostnfinding



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: F/F, lil hurt/comfort, written from a late night talk i had with people on the watt discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnfinding/pseuds/lostnfinding
Summary: sometimes, Kate cant help but think about what wouldve happened if Riley had approached Eva before the sleepover
Relationships: Kate/Eva Sanchez (We Are The Tigers)
Kudos: 14





	you are so much more than they can see

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after a conversation on the watt discord, with the tumblr users @thatboleyngirlreads and @sapphic-theatre-fan

Most days, Kate lived on the present. She liked to enjoy what she had right then and there, rather than stay in the past and stop living her life. Put there were some days where she just couldn’t do it, and those days were hard. Most days, she missed Chess, the old Chess, before the injury, who always had her back and who would always make things better. Some days it was the ghosts of the three people who died on that cursed sleepover, and the thought of Mattie in prison, scared and alone and confused. But on the really bad days, she thought about Riley. Not about how Riley stabbed three people, including herself, but about how she could have not gone crazy. She knew about Riley’s obsessive crush on Eva, she knew there was a chance that, at some point, Riley would’ve approached her and start talking. And she knew Eva, she knew how insecure she could be, how she could sometimes think that cheer was all she was good for, she knew that if Riley started showing her affection, she would probably show it back. On those days, she woke up feeling like shit. And it seems like that was one of those days.

Luckily it was a Saturday. She got her phone to call Eva, she at least needed to hear her girlfriend’s voice, but before she did so, she looked back at the messages they had sent the day before, Eva’s voice echoing on her ears soft _I love you_ ’s. It was comforting, but in the back of Kate’s mind, it was still hard to believe. With her hands shaking, she clicked the video call button beside Eva’s contact and waited. She picked up almost immediately.

 _“Hey, Katie. Is everything okay?”_ Eva’s voice said, a concerned frown forming when she saw Kate’s teary eyes.

“Can you come over?” she asked quietly.

_“I’ll be there in half an hour. You’re okay, Katie, I’m okay too, alright?”_

“Alright.”

_“I love you, pretty girl.”_

“I love you too, Aves.” She said and hung up. Seeing her girlfriend’s face and sweet smile was comforting, and hearing her voice grounded her, if ever so lightly. She was going to be there in half an hour, she would be okay.

Getting her covers and pillows, she went downstairs, throwing them on the couch before unlocking the door and going back to burry herself under the soft pile. She clung to her phone, Eva’s face flashing on her lock screen, staring lovingly back at her. _‘Get yourself together, Kate. Eva’s okay, she loves you. Riley’s in prison, she can’t go near her. Eva loves you, she loves you she loves you she loves you.’_ She kept repeating that to herself, hugging her own body seeking for comfort, waiting for her girlfriend to get there. Minutes felt like hours, the time was being dragged and painful until finally the door was opened and Eva came in, locking it behind her before going to Kate, who tackled her in a tight hug.

“It’s okay, I’m here. I’ve got you, and I’m not letting go.” Sanchez whispered against her hair and she finally let tears roll down, her nuzzling her neck. They moved quietly to the couch, and Kate positioned herself to lean against Eva’s chest, the calm sound of her heart beating calming her. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked after a few minutes, tracing patterns in Kate’s arms.

“It’s just… sometimes I get scared, kind of, of what could’ve happen. Or more like what couldn’t have happened.”

“What do you mean, Katie?”

“Can we not talk about it?”

“Of course, baby, whatever you want.” Eva’s voice was caring and slightly worried, but she let it go. They didn’t say anything else, but the silence was comfortable. Hours were spent with the background noise of a TV show none of them were paying attention to before Kate spoke up.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, koala.” If anyone else called Kate that, she would kill them on the spot but coming from Eva, the nickname was grounding and only made her hold onto he tighter.

“I love you so much, E, I can’t imagine my life without you.” She repeated and Eva kisses her head, something telling her she wasn’t done speaking. “But sometimes, I think about what would’ve happened if Riley had ever talked to you before that night. If she started talking to you, and being nice and asked you out, and maybe you would’ve said yes. Then you’d start dating, but Riley would only care about your cheer skills. She wouldn’t see you for who you are.” Kate started to cry. “She had a massive crush on you, but just because of how good you are in cheer.”

“It’s okay, Katie, it’s okay.”

“It isn’t, Aves. You’re so much more than that and I hate that you don’t see it. You’re amazing at so many things, and you have this adorable way of being you, I just love every single part of you.”

“And I love every part of you.” Eva smiled and kissed her head again.

“I’m serious, babe. You are so much more than they think you are. You’re the way your eyes shine when you talk about something you love, and how you can say so much even when you don’t speak at all, you’re how much you care about people, and how you can think fast and do the right thing. You’re your little jumps and excited smirks, and how you’re somehow always warm, how you never push me to talk about something I don’t want to, you just hold me and I know everything is going to be okay, because I have you. And you’re so much more than the old highest ranking flier on the state. It hurts that you don’t believe that, and sometimes I worry so much about you pushing yourself too hard. I know you don’t see that, but I want to help you see it.” Kate looked at her girlfriend, who was also crying.

“I love you so much, darling.” Eva told her and they wrapped on each other’s arms.

“It terrifies me to think that I could’ve never be with you. I hate what Riley and what she did but it made us actually meet and have to spend time together, and I fell for you. I’m still falling for you, and I don’t think I’ll ever stop.” There had been months they didn’t talk about those nights and it took Eva a bit by surprise. But this was the first time she heard a positive thing about it, and when she thought further, it was true. “I noticed you the first time I played with the Tigers against you. You had that cute smirk and the spark in your eyes, you encouraged your team mates and you just seemed so happy to be there. It was never about winning for you, you just do it to enjoy it, it’s adorable how happy you are when you’re doing it.”

“You’re so much more than you think too. When you open up, you’re the sweetest person I know. You, my love, are the way you can always make me laugh, the silly ways you can go around my parents’ rules, how you try to help everyone who needs it. You are your rants about what you love, your cute little smile, the way you get flustered when I compliment you and how you’ll do anything to protect who you love. You are the person who always steals my clothes and who I love and I can’t live without. I’m going to tell you just how amazing you are every day, until you believe it.” Eva smiled and caressed her cheeks. “I love you, koala. So much. And what could’ve happened is scary, but it didn’t happen. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“It just feels like a dream, you know? Calling you my girlfriend.” Kate nuzzled Eva’s neck after a few minutes, her tired voice giving away the fact that she was tired.

“Then let’s just hope we never wake up.”


End file.
